


All in 'Cause of You

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, i guess?, kind of?, so please be careful if that is triggering for you, there is a tiny brief mention of jay in the past tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Harry was married to the most amazing man in the world and he was ready to take the next step of their relationship. As he journeyed down the road of adoption, he realized it was bumpier than he had anticipated.





	All in 'Cause of You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a fun one to write! Now that I've finished it I'm not sure how well it fits the word for this week, but I'm happy with it regardless.
> 
> Just a warning; I got a little teary-eyed writing this. In a good way!! That has never happened to me while writing before, so that has to mean something right? Maybe I'm just a huge fucking sap.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hope". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_hope/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.
> 
> Title is taken from Don't Go Breaking My Heart by the Backstreet Boys because I still go fucking hard to BSB.

His palms were sweaty. His left one especially because it was clasped tightly together with Louis’, but they’ve been together long enough for Louis not to be weirded out by something as silly as sweaty hands.

But Harry couldn’t help feeling almost _ashamed_ at the clamminess of his hands, he didn’t want Louis to know how nervous he was. He was the one who brought this up, this was _his idea_ , and yet, here he was being a nervous fucking wreck.

Walking down the hallway toward the office for their appointment felt more like a rollercoaster ride than a simple walk. His nerves doubled with each step and it was dumb. It was so dumb because this was something Harry had wanted for as far back as he could remember.

Back when he was about five or six and playing in the park by his house and seeing all the mums with their babies and just wanted to hold those babies. Even when he so confused when all his friends starting talking about how pretty the girls in their class were and he had to lie and say he felt the same way even though he didn’t and he thought that maybe there was something wrong with him.

When the new boy started at his school in the middle of year ten and Harry thought things about him that boys shouldn’t be thinking about other boys. Getting shoved and kicked by the new boy and his friends when Harry tried to tell the new boy just how pretty Harry thought he was. Walking home early from school because he was too scared to face everyone after what happened because there was definitely something wrong with him and he didn’t want all of his friends to hate him because of it.

Sitting in his living room being held by his mum with tears streaming down both of their faces as she whispered into his ear. She told him how proud she was of him for being so strong, that she would always love him no matter what, and that there definitely wasn’t nor will there ever be anything wrong with him and he shouldn’t think that about himself. She told him that if there was anyone who called Harry names or didn’t like him just because of who he loved then there was something wrong with _them_ and not him.

Harry knew that once he was old enough and found someone he wanted to marry that it was going to be hard. They wouldn’t be able to have kids the conventional way, it wouldn't be as easy as it would be if he were in a relationship with a woman, but that wasn’t what he wanted. There were ways it could be done, for him and his future partner, and he hoped that one day it would be possible.

That day came when he met Louis. It was Harry’s second year of university and he was on the top floor of the library in the far corner he always used to study because there was never anyone there. Harry would have just studied for his exams in his dorm room but his roommate— who he loved to death and still to this day loved to death—wasn’t up playing video games at nearly one in the morning instead of studying for his own exams, so Harry needed to get out of there before he committed murder. Looking back, Harry was glad that Niall was shouting and cursing at the television screen causing Harry to slip out to the library because otherwise, he may have never met Louis. 

It was about an hour after Harry sat down at his usual table when Louis showed up. He said he picked the top floor because he didn’t think anyone would be there at almost two in the morning, or something along those lines, Harry wasn’t sure because he embarrassed the hell out of himself. When he looked up from his books because he heard someone approaching, the literal last thing he expected was to see the most gorgeous person in the entire world. And then that gorgeous person started talking to him, they knew Harry existed, and all he could do was stare with his mouth hanging open.

As soon as Harry got his wits about him and was able to close his mouth, he allowed Louis to join him at the table and they studied together until the sun came up. Harry was fucking gone ever since.

They dated all throughout uni and almost a year after they had met, Harry was saying goodbye to his dorm with Niall and hello to the shitty, way too small for two people, off-campus flat with Louis. Louis had proposed after they’d dated for three years and they waited until they both had graduated before getting married. Harry knew after he worked up the courage to ask Louis out on a date and Louis agreed and they had the best first date in the world, that Harry wanted to marry Louis. Some people might say he was crazy, for being that hooked on Louis that early, but there was this _fizzle_ between them that Harry had never felt with anyone else and he knew that they were soulmates.

Harry was nervous to bring up the topic of a baby. He knew that Louis wanted it just as badly as he did because Louis briefly mentioned it in the early stages of their relationship. Louis, being one of seven children himself, said he wanted a family that big of his own someday. Harry’s heart grew twenty times that day and he clung to that little piece information and locked it away until the right moment.

Louis had agreed instantly, said there was nothing he wanted more than to have a baby with Harry, but it wasn’t the right time. He wanted to wait until they were a little more financially stable before bringing a baby into their home. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed at that, he had hoped they’d run out and get a baby that day even though he knew that wasn’t possible, but Louis was right, neither one of them had the money to support a baby. 

Now here they were, four years of marriage later and both comfortably settled into their careers, the fizzle between them still going strong, and wanting to take that next step of their relationship.

Louis held open the door to the office for Harry and he stepped inside, giving a smile to the social worker that greeted them. He took one of the empty seats in front of the desk and Louis sat in the other one. Immediately, Harry reached out and took Louis’ hand in his again, he needed that physical reminder that Louis was there, that he wasn’t alone.

Most of the meeting was a blur, Louis doing the majority of the talking because Harry was too much of a mess to string together a coherent sentence. Harry thought he would be able to handle this a lot better than he currently was because adopting a baby was something he wanted his entire life, but now that it was possibly becoming a real thing, it was a lot to take it.

He was so thankful for Louis, so incredibly grateful for him, and madly in love with him to boot. Louis was the bravest and strongest person Harry had ever known, he’d been through so much in his life and he never let it get him down, just allowed it to make him an even better person. Harry would have been lost in that meeting without him. He would be lost without Louis in general.

They signed along the lines at the bottom of the application, gave all their information for the required background checks, and handed over their list of references that could vouch for them. Soon after that, they were walking out of the office with a pamphlet about some class they were required to take and a folder full of all the information and paperwork they needed. 

There would be one scheduled visit and one surprise visit from the social worker to their home to make sure it was deemed fit enough for a child. Harry knew their house was perfectly baby proof, he made sure of that when they bought the place, but the idea of someone inspecting it made him nervous. 

Then they had to wait. Wait for the first call to come to tell them they have been approved to adopt and then there would be more waiting after that for the second call to tell them there’s a baby ready for them.

Since they wanted to adopt a newborn, the process would be much longer and more grueling than with an older child. They knew that ahead of time, knew what they were getting into, but that didn’t make it any less stressful.

The waiting was the worst part. Harry was left to stew in his thoughts and it drove him crazy. He was beginning to lose count of the number of nights he’d lie awake with the dark thoughts circling his brain. What if they weren’t good enough? What if they were denied the ability to adopt? What if there was never anyone willing to give up their baby? What if after a mother had decided to go with adoption, backed out after the baby was born?

Every time Louis would assure him that everything would be fine, that it was normal to have those kinds of thoughts it only made Harry feel marginally better until those same things would start creeping into his mind again. 

\--

The first call came about three months later.

It had been a long day at work, Harry far too tired to cook anything for dinner, so he took the easy way out and ordered a takeaway. He was sprawled out on the sofa, leaned up against Louis’ side, as they shared an extra large order of sweet and sour chicken.

His phone started to ring twenty minutes into the film they were watching. It buzzed against the coffee table, Harry watching their social worker’s number flash across the screen with his heart in this throat. He glanced over at Louis who gave him an encouraging smile and a kiss on the forehead. 

He answered with a weak hello, barely able to hear anything his social worker was saying over the thudding of his heart in his ears. Finally, the words she said caught up to him and he was able to process them. He leapt off the couch, knocking over the container of fried rice that he had forgotten was in his lap. 

They had been approved for adoption. Their social worker made an appointment for them at an agency and she said to meet her there tomorrow morning at nine.

After he hung up, Harry turned back to the sofa and frowned when he realized he was alone. He heard noises from the kitchen and he headed in that direction. Louis was throwing out the container of rice he cleaned up from the living room floor and placing the food that was still good in the fridge for later.

He smiled when Harry approached him, but didn’t say anything, just took Harry’s hand in his and led him back to their bedroom to celebrate.

\--

The meeting at the agency went well, at least as well as it could go for now. They set up a profile for potential mothers to look over and they were put on the list.

It wasn’t like Harry was expecting to walk out with a baby in his arms, but he was hoping there would be a bigger step toward having their own child than being put on a damn list. 

And then they had to wait. Again. 

Harry couldn’t handle more waiting. It was nerve-wracking and hard enough the first time around and it’s even worse doing it all over again. 

Half a year came and went and they heard nothing. Their social worker called from time to time to check in and she’s always lovely, Harry was glad they got such a good one. She told him to be patient and she’d update him the second she heard anything, but it did nothing to soothe Harry’s nerves. 

Louis though, he was wonderful. Always there when Harry’s mood got a little too low, never showing signs of weakness. Harry was sure that underneath Louis was just as much of a wreck as Harry was, but he was being strong for Harry’s sake. Harry was so lucky to have him. 

A little over a year and a half after they filled out their application, Harry’s phone rang. He was at work filling out a report that needed to be turned in to his boss in at the end of the workday that day and he jumped when his ringtone rang out in his office. 

He usually kept his phone on silent while he was at work, only checking it when he was on break—Louis knew to call his office phone if there was an emergency—but ever since there was a possibility of his social worker calling with a baby ready to be adopted, he kept the ringer on. 

His hand was shaking as he brought the phone up to his ear and he took a deep breath before answering. “Hello?” He said, his voice wavering. 

“Harry?” His social worker chirped through the phone, her voice bright and cheery. That had to be a good sign right? “It’s Lisa. How are you today?”

“I’m doing well,” he answered, silently willing her to just get to the fucking point already and screw the pleasantries. “And yourself?”

“I’m doing the same, thank you. Listen,” Harry couldn't tell by the tone of her voice whether that listen was a good one or not, so he waited with bated breath for what she was going to say next. “We’ve had a mother become very interested in your profile and I’d like for you and your husband to come in as soon as possible so we can discuss the details.”

The next few minutes after that was a haze for Harry. He barely remembered ending the phone call, but he _did_ remember frantically calling Louis in a fit of tears. He told his boss he had to leave work early due to a family emergency and then he was rushing out of the office as quickly as possible.

Harry met up with Louis at the agency only thirty minutes later. His hands were still shaking as he linked his fingers with Louis’ as they made their way inside. He was a little surprised that it was just them and Lisa when they walked into her office. He expected to see a very pregnant woman waiting to meet them. 

“Hello, gentlemen,” Lisa greeted, standing up to shake both of their hands. “I’m just going to jump right into it if that’s alright with you.” They both nod their assent, Harry trying to swallow down the nerves bubbling up in his stomach. What if the mother backed out already?

“This is a little different than most of the adoptions we get,” Lisa continued. Harry let out the breath he had been holding. “The mother that chose you wants a closed adoption. She doesn’t even want to meet the two of you, hence why she isn’t here right now. The father is out of the picture and she isn’t able to support a baby financially by herself. She glanced over your profile and trusts that you both will make great parents.”

Louis reached over and placed his hand on Harry’s knee giving it a little squeeze, instantly calming Harry. So far everything seemed okay, it seemed like they were finally going to be able to have a baby.

“She is six months into her pregnancy so you don’t have too much longer to wait. She doesn’t know the sex of the baby yet because she chose not to know, but at her next ultrasound appointment I can find that out and let you know if you’d like to,” Lisa paused, allowing them to answer. Harry glanced at Louis who was already looking at him and Harry could see the answer in his eyes; they wanted to know the sex ahead of time. They haven’t even discussed names yet, they should probably do that. “Alright, like I said it’s a closed adoption so if you have any questions you’ll go through me and I’ll keep you updated with any new information that comes in. I just need both of you to sign a couple things for me and then we’ll be all set.”

Harry’s hands _still_ hadn’t stopped shaking so his signature came out a little wonky, but it was official. Almost. Only one more step and they’ll finally have a baby after years of waiting.

Harry was able to make it all the way back out to his car before he broke down in tears. Very, very happy tears. Louis pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s body.

“I’m so proud of you, H,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s hair. “We’re gonna get a baby. We’re gonna be dads.”

Harry’s heart burst open at Louis’ words which just caused more tears to rush down his cheeks. He pulled back from Louis’ embrace to wipe them away, but Louis was quicker and he swooped in to kiss them away instead. “We’re gonna be dads,” Harry said, his voice cracking on the last syllable.

\--

The bathroom tile was cold against his bare feet. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was definitely early in the morning. He couldn’t sleep and he didn’t want to risk waking Louis with all his tossing and turning. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he looked rough. Bloodshot eyes and even the bags underneath his eyes had bags. He was a mess. 

He curled up in the corner next to the toilet and pulled his knees against his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He took several deep breaths to calm himself.

He was scared was the thing, bloody fucking terrified. He’d been so excited this whole time, he’d always wanted to be a father. But now that it was real, that he was only a month away from becoming a dad, he was scared shitless. 

Only one more month until he’d be able to hold his daughter in his arms. God, _his daughter_. They found out a few weeks ago that they’re going to have a baby girl. Harry was ecstatic when they got that news, but all of his doubts are now eating him alive. This was such a _huge_ responsibility and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it.

He was afraid he was going to be a terrible father. He wasn’t worried about Louis though, what with him being the eldest of his _litter_ of younger siblings, he had to be a parent as well as a brother to them, he had experience. Louis had also always been great with kids, whenever the bumped into one at the supermarket or the shops, he was so gentle and kind with them. He was perfect and Harry couldn’t help comparing himself to that. 

Harry reached for his phone and dialed the number of the person he knew would be able to talk him down. Whenever he got into moods like this, Louis was always the person he ran to. He was _wonderful_ at talking Harry down from the ledge and comforting him, but there came a time when a boy just needed his mum. Needed that reassuring softness of her voice, that motherly blanket draped over him.

The phone rang and rang and kept ringing and that was when Harry realized how early it was and his mum was most likely sleeping. He was about to hang up to try again when it was a more reasonable time when she answered. “Hi honey,” she said, her voice obviously thick with sleep and Harry felt awful for waking her up. “It’s four in the morning. Is everything alright?”

Just hearing her voice made him break down. He tried to keep it quiet, he didn’t want his mum to know that he was crying in the bathroom at apparently four in the morning. Of course, he wasn’t quiet enough and he could _hear_ his mum go into panic mode.

“Harry?” Anne questioned, sounding much more awake than she did just a few seconds ago. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” he confessed, voice weak.

There was a ruffling sound coming from the other side of the phone as if his mum was sitting up in bed. “Oh, darling. What are you scared of?”

Harry sniffled, wiping at his runny nose with the back of his hand. “I”m going to be a horrible dad. I’m not cut out for this.”

“You’re not going to be a horrible dad,” she countered. Harry was about to go in with the whole _you’re my mum you’re supposed to say that_ speech, but she didn't give him the chance. “It’s completely normal to get cold feet before something life changing like this. Can I tell you a story?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, desperate to feel his mum’s arms around him right now.

“When I was pregnant with Gemma, I felt the same way,” she said, her voice soothing. “At first, I couldn’t wait to be a mum, but the more pregnant I got, the more scared I got. But when I held her for the first time, I forgot how scared I was. As soon as you hold your own baby in your arms, all the fear you felt beforehand fades away and is replaced with love. You won’t be nervous anymore and you’ll do everything in your power to love and support your child as much as possible and I know you’re going to be great at it. And you have Louis who is going to be by your side the whole time.”

Harry stretched his legs out in front of him, furiously wiping at his face. He felt stupid for feeling so scared in the first place after hearing what his mum had to say. “Thanks, mum.”

“You’re welcome. I’m so excited to meet my grandbaby,” she chuckled. He and Louis decided together to keep the gender a secret from their family and friends. “Now go get some sleep, okay.”

“Okay,” he nodded, standing up from his little corner. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.”

He hung up with his mum and then splashed some water on his face trying to cool off his heated cheeks before heading back into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw that Louis had moved over to Harry’s side of the bed while he was gone. He lifted the sheet and slid underneath it as well as Louis’ arm as carefully as possible. He cuddled into Louis’ side, falling asleep within seconds.

\--

They had a fight about the crib. They were literally _that_ married couple.

It was an all white crib, simple yet elegant, with a sheer curtain to drape over it. The instructions were confusing, to say the least, and all Harry was trying to do was help. Louis got frustrated because he wasn’t understanding the instructions, Harry was trying to read them out to him in a way that made more sense, and Louis took his frustrations out on Harry.

They shouted at each other, blamed each other for everything going wrong. Louis snatched the instruction booklet from Harry’s hands, almost giving Harry a papercut in the process. He glanced over it himself, mumbling underneath his breath as he did so before throwing it back at Harry in a huff and storming out of the room. Harry sighed and dropped his head into hands. This wasn’t the way he imagined today going.

The crib was the only thing they had left to set up and then the nursery would be finished. Of course, they saved the hardest thing for last and it was taking a toll on them. Harry would give Louis some time to cool off before going to check on him. In the meantime, he decided to clean up the trash that had accumulated around the room while they were building the crib. 

He was happy with how the nursery was turning out. They wanted to keep it neutral, mostly whites and greys, with little pops of pink because while neither one of them gave a shit about gender norms, which is why they went with neutral colours, Harry just couldn’t resist anything pink. The room used to be Louis’ office since it was a little on the smaller side and didn’t have an ensuite bathroom, but Louis had happily squeezed his desk into their guest bedroom so their baby could have the room all to themselves. 

This whole baby thing was becoming all too real. If things went according to plan, he and Louis would be bringing their daughter home from the hospital in a week. Harry wasn’t scared anymore. Well, that was a lie, he was still scared out of his mind, but now with it looming just around the corner, he was more excited than anything.

He turned the light off in the nursery and closed the door behind him as he left. Across the hallway, the door to their bedroom was shut and he knew that Louis was just on the other side of it. Harry bypassed their bedroom and headed straight for the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and set it to boil, taking down two mugs from the cabinet. He made one mug of Yorkshire for Louis with only a splash of milk just how he liked it and earl grey for himself.

Harry carried both mugs in one hand and used his other one to knock on the door of the bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Louis was sat on the foot of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his forehead resting against his palms, an obvious tenseness in his shoulders.

“Tea?” Harry offered, holding out the mug towards Louis.

Louis lifted his head and took the tea with a weak smile. “Thanks, baby.” He blew on the surface of it before taking a sip. “I’m sorry I was a dick.”

“It’s okay,” Harry shrugged, sitting himself on the bed next to Louis. “I was a dick too. We’re both under a lot of stress, so it’s understandable. Besides, I think the devil made those instructions. They made no sense whatsoever. They may as well have been in another language.”

Louis laughed and shifted closer to Harry. “There was Spanish, French, and I think Chinese in there. Are you sure you weren’t reading one of those instead?”

Harry gasped, gently shoving Louis with his shoulder, careful not to spill their tea. “Oh, piss off.” Harry was helpless when Louis was laughing like he was now and it was impossible for Harry not to join in with him. “We should probably have Liam come over and put the crib together for us. He’s handy like that, good at building things.”

“That’s a good idea,” Louis said, looping his free arm around Harry’s waist and kissing his temple. “I can’t wait to be a father with you. I love you so much.” After being together for seven years, married for four out of those seven, Harry never failed to get a rush from hearing Louis say those words. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

Had he thought of a name yet? When Harry wasn’t thinking about how fucking nervous he was about having a baby, he was thinking about names. “I like Emilia.” 

“Emilia is pretty, but I—” he hesitated, rubbing a palm over his face. “I was hoping she could have my mum’s name. Maybe as her middle name?”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry said, feeling a pang in his chest. “Of course she can have your mum’s name. I love that idea.”

“But Emilia and Johannah are a bit repetitive, yeah? They kind of sound the same towards the end.”

“Well how about Jay?” Harry compromised. “Everyone called her Jay.”

“Emilia Jay,” Louis said, testing out the name. The corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. “I like that.”

Harry smiled, drinking the last of his tea. “Emilia Jay Tomlinson. I can’t wait to meet her.”

\--

He couldn’t stop the bouncing of his knee; he needed to move. He’d been stuck in this waiting room in the hospital for _hours_ and he was going a little stir crazy. And he was a giant ball of anxiety, every emotion possible passing through him at some point.

They received the call early, _early_ that morning tell them that it was go time. Their daughter was coming. If Harry thought he was nervous before, that had nothing on how he was actually feeling now. So many doubts and what ifs taking ahold of him and not letting go. 

They weren’t allowed back in the delivery room due to the closed adoption that the mother had requested, which Harry fully respected her decision, but it was also the reason of his main doubt at the moment.

This little girl, their daughter, was going to grow up without a mother. She was going to have the two best dads in the world, there was no doubt about that, but she wouldn't have a mother and Harry prayed that she didn’t resent them for that. She’d have Gemma and all of Louis’ sisters as amazing aunts and female role models to look up to and Harry _hoped_ that it would be good enough for her.

Hours later, ten hours to be exact—Harry had glanced at the clock on the wall enough times to know exactly how long it’s been—Lisa came to find them. Their daughter had been born. The doctors needed to clean her up and run a few tests before they were allowed to see her, but she was here. 

A couple more hours passed before they were allowed back to the nursery. Louis was in the cafeteria grabbing them both a cup of tea so Harry stood outside waiting for Louis to come back before going inside. He looked in through the window, his heart feeling so full and _happy_ about all these little innocent lives that had just come into the world. His eyes scanned over the babies and they lingered on one in the middle row. She was lying very still, wrapped up in her pink blanket, blinking up at the ceiling and Harry just knew; that was her. That was his daughter.

Louis joined him sans tea and out of breath because he ran straight here after Harry texted him. They entered the nursery hand in hand, the nurse in the corner approaching them with a warm smile on her face.

“I’m guessing you are the Tomlinsons?” she asked.

“We are,” Louis confirmed.

She led them over to the exact bassinet that Harry assumed their daughter was in. He saw the little sticker on the outside that had her name written on it and his heart leapt in his chest.

“Here she is, little Emilia,” the nurse said, scooping Emilia up in her arms. “Do you want to hold her?”

Harry was rendered speechless by how beautiful that little girl was, so he just nodded in response. The nurse handed over Emilia to Harry and he brought her in against his chest. “Oh Lou,” Harry gasped, his voice breaking. “She’s so tiny.”

“Six pounds, four ounces,” the nurse informed them. “Nineteen inches long. She’s a small one, but she’s strong and very healthy.”

Harry blinked back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter, her big blue eyes staring up at him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Everything his mum had said to him while he was crying on the bathroom floor came rushing back to him. All the fears and the doubts and the nerves he was feeling literally seconds before holding her were gone. Every single fibre of his being was _bursting_ with love for this tiny human. He had never felt anything like it before and it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

And then the most amazing thing happened. Louis reached out toward Emilia and she lifted her hand and wrapped her whole fist around Louis’ finger. Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and the tears started flowing freely. He probably had the biggest, dorkiest looking smile on his face, but he didn’t care. He was finally a father and nothing could bring him down.

On the ride home, Louis drove and Harry sat in the back next to Emilia’s car seat because he just couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Once they made it home, they settled her into her crib and didn’t leave her side until their eyes could no longer stay open. Harry would have slept in the room with her, but he couldn’t sleep anywhere but his bed because it would just fuck up his back. They both kissed her goodnight before heading into their own room.

When Harry woke with a jolt later that night and found the other side of the bed empty and cold he wasn’t worried because he had a very strong idea of exactly where Louis was. His suspicions were confirmed when he crossed the hallway and entered Emilia’s room. Louis was fast asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and Emilia was laid out on his chest fast asleep as well.

Harry smiled as his heart did weird little flips in his chest. He hadn’t ever been happier than he was in that moment, watching his husband and his daughter happily sleeping together and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the two of them by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/175954212274) is a little tumblr post you can reblog if you'd like!


End file.
